Ryu (Street Fighter)
280px |Caption = Artwork from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate |Creator = Various |Old = Unknown |New = Brergrsart's version (2018) |Origin = Street Fighter }} This article is about the character from Street Fighter. For other characters named Ryu, see Ryu (disambiguation). Ryu is the main character from the Street Fighter series. Ryu's first appearance in the original Street Fighter replaced the red headband with a white one and depicted him with bright red hair, gray eyes, and red slippers. In the Street Fighter Alpha series, Ryu’s hair became a lighter shade of brown, and he retained the white headband which hearkens back to his appearance in the first Street Fighter. Ryu would not canonically receive his red headband until after a sparring session with Ken during this timeline. He is a man of Japanese descent, who was trained with Ken under the tutelage of Gouken. When their training was complete, Ryu and Ken became friendly rivals and set off on their own path. Ryu entered the World Warrior Tournament and won all the matches until he met Sagat; the two battled until Ryu was "defeated". Sagat gave out his hand to help Ryu up when he gave into the Satsui no Hado. Ryu utilized a Metsu Shoryuken on Sagat scarring his chest and winning him the match. After discovering his dark side, Ryu follows the path of warrior, looking for strong opponents while trying to keep the evil in him at bay. Due to his popularity and simplicity, there are countless versions of Ryu for M.U.G.E.N. Falchion22's version It seems as if this version of Ryu is a direct port from the first installment of the Street Fighter series. While it may have the same moveset, it opts for more custom gameplay, but possibly takes cues from later installments of the franchise. PotS' version This iteration of the iconic wondering warrior uses the equally iconic gameplay style developed by Phantom of the Server. Essentially a 'best of' in regards to his movesets and Capcom vs. SNK 2 in general, Ryu features all of his moves prior to Street Fighter IV and a variety of Groove-specific mechanics without the Groove select; as if Normal Ryu wasn't enough, also included are Evil and Master variants that both sport their own unique traits. Xzero's version This edition of Gouken's pupil is heavily based off Marvel vs. Capcom 2, but plays differently in many aspects. It uses six buttons, has no strikers, and arguably has faster and better comboing than the source. One must be able to defeat its aerial rave to stand a chance, but this isn't too hard, as it lacks an A.I. GM's version A near-direct port of Ryu from Street Fighter III: Third Strike, it uses the classic 6-button layout. Everything from the game's parry feature to the Art selection has been implemented with this character for use in M.U.G.E.N. DeSouza's version With pillow-shaded sprites edited from'' SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium'', this version of Ryu has a very interesting version of the Mode Change hyper from Marvel vs Capcom that allows him to change his moveset to Ken's or Akuma's-like usual, but also having the ability to change his moveset into Dan's. See also *Evil Ryu - Ryu after tapping into the power of the Satsui no Hadou during his fight with Sagat in Street Fighter. *Slightly Pissed Off Ryu - A joke version of Ryu that depicts him as a down-on-his-luck drunken vagrant. *Shin Ryu - Ryu after fully giving in to the dark hado within him, making him stronger and fully evil. Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Street Fighter EX Characters Category:Street Fighter X Tekken Characters Category:Capcom Fighting Evolution Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Characters Category:Namco X Capcom Characters Category:SNK vs. Capcom Characters Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Japanese Characters Category:Fire Element Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Mascots Category:80's Characters Category:Comic Characters